Nikolai Nikiforov
Nikolai Nikiforov - Siedemnastoletni syn pary Yeti, pochodzący z Petersburga w Rosji, spędzi tam zaledwie cztery lata swojego życia, po czym powrócił z rodzicami na Syberię. W dziecistwie, dotknęły go dosyć dramatyczne wydarzenia które zostawiły ślad w jego psychice, sprawiając że stał się osobą, z tendencją do zamykania się w sobie oraz duszenia emocji. To bardzo ciepła osoba, ale dla większości osób zbyt oderwana od rzeczywistości. Często chodzi z głową w chmurach. Chłopak jest utalentowanym śpiewakiem operowym, z tego powodu był obiektem kpin ze strony kolegów w starej szkole, ktrzy przezywali go per "balerina" prócz tego, ma dosyć niecodzienne hobby albowiem interesuje się...brzuchomówstwem. Nikolaia nie bawią głośne imprezy, czy ewenty, o wiele bardziej preferuje spokojne rozrywki. Może wydawać się wybredny, szczególnie dlatego że jest potwornym niejadkiem (wiąże się to w durzej mierze z fobią chłopaka). Nikolai jest osobą bardzo podatną na choroby, ma słabe serce i musi na siebie niezwykle uważać. Osobowość Nikolai to grzeczny oraz sympatyczny chłopak. Jest osobą, bardzo posłuszną i nigdy nie sprzeciwi się starszym. Chłopak, często chadza z głową w chmurach zatapiając się w swoim własnym świecie. Niestety, ma słomiany zapał a z wszystkich zainteresowań, jakie kiedy kolwiek przewinęły się w jego zyciu, na dłużej zostały jedynie opera oraz brzuchomówstwo. Nikolai, bardzo nie lubi głośnej atmosfery i jest chyba ostatnią osobą, która zgodziłaby się na wyjście do klubu. Szczególnie, we znaki yeti dają się głośna muzyka. Od takiej rozrywki, chłopak zdecydowanie woli pograć w grę planszową, lub karty. Często zwyczajnie czuje odrazę do rówieśników. Kolejną rzeczą, jaką Nikolai bardzo się brzydzi jest alkohol. Wynika to z faktu, że kiedy był dużo, dużo młodszy, jego opiekunka do domu zapraszała swoich kolegów, z którymi prosto mówiąc - odurzała się alkoholowymi trunkami, tworząc przed rodzicami chłopca iluzję, że wszystko jest w porządku. Wielokrotny widok opitej opiekunki, bardzo wpłynął na Nikolaia, stał się bardziej zamknięty w sobie, a z obawy przed karą fizyczn, mało co mówił, co pozostało mu po dni dzisiejsze. Chłopak ma dosyć niskie poczucie własnej wartości, a także kilka kompleksów. Jako jedyny w rodzinie, owłosienie posiada jedynie w postaci brwi oraz na głowie. W dzieciństwie, miał wrażenie e jego dziadkowie właśnie przez fakt braku nadmiernego owłosienia, mają go za wyrzutka. Jest wiecznym zmarzluchem, dlatego czy chce, czy nie - musi mieć przy sobie kożuch. Jako osoba podatna na choroby, musi bardzo na siebie uważać, a to w połączeniu z jego zainteresowaniami jest dla wielu osób powodem, by zwyczajnie naśmiewać się z chłopaka. Dla Nikolaia, największa wartość oraz cnotę stanowi uczciwość, cudzego nigdy nie ruszy a jeśli znajdzie - odda bez wachania. Młody Yeti jest samoukiem - wystarczy mu kilka wskazówek, jakiś dobry poradnik a sam jest w stanie wszystkiego się nauczyć. Wygląd Nikolai to dosyć wysoki nastolatek o wysportowanej sylwetce. Jego blada niczym śnieg cera przywodzi na myśl szron, lub przymrożone chlodem w zimie okna. Włosy chłopaka są jasno szare, aczkolwiek gdzieniegdzie widać fioletowo - zielonkawe, delikatne pasemka.Kosmyki są niesamowicie grube oraz wytrzymałe, sprawiaja wrazenie pokrytych śniegiem. Brwi młody Yeti ma dosyć dobrze zarysowane w odcieniu jasnej szarości. Rosjanin owłosienie posiada jedynie w postaci wlosów na głowie oraz brwi, jest skazany na noszenie futra i nigdzie nie rusza się bez rękawiczek czy szalika jednakże często szczęka zębami powtarzając że jest mu zimno. Oczodoly chlopaka są dosyć duże, ma bardzo dobrze zarysowane powieki a takze rzęsy. Jasno błękitne tęczówki Nikolaia tak jak skóra, sprawiają wrażenie przymrożonych, prócz tego są "szkliste" posiada charakterystyczny "błysk" w oku. Policzki chlopaka od dzieciństwa pokrywa delikatny rumieniec, którego nie sposób zamaskować. Wielką wagę przyklada do tego, by jego uzębienie było zadbane oraz śnieznobiałe. Jak na potomka Yeti przystało, Nikolai odznacza się mocnym chwytem oraz silą, przy tym takze dosyć głośnym chodem. Jego kroki slychać z odleglosci kilku metrów. Relacje 'Rodzina' Nikolai, syn pary Yeti z rodzicami cóż...przeważnie ma dobry kontakt, chociaż zdarzają się dni absolutnej ciszy. Nastolatek, chowa do nich wielki uraz o fakt, zaistniały w jego dzieciństwie (epizod z opiekunką), oraz to, w dzieciństwie nie poświęcali synowi wystarczającej ilości uwagi. Matka chłopaka pracuje jako sprzedawczyni w butkiku, zaś ojciec zajmuje się meteorologią. Nikolai jest jedynakiem. 'Dalsza rodzina' W dzieciństwie, Nikolai odnosił wrażenie jakby jego własni dziadkowie (od strony matki, od strony ojca nie żyją), z powodu jego ułomności mieli go za wyrzutka. Oczywišcie, prawdą to nie jest. Kiedy ich wnuk miewał poważny kryzys związany ze swoimi hobby, dziadkowie bardzo go wspierali i zapewne gdyby nie para Yeti w podeszłym wieku, skończyłby z operą. Ojciec chłopaka posiada dwóch braci, wraz ze swoimi rodzinami zamieszkują okolice nepalu, mama Nikolaia jest jedynaczką. 'Przyjaciele' W kwestji przyjaciół, chłopakowi od zawsze doskwierała samotność. Jeszcze kiedy mieszkał w Rosji, nie miał praktycznie komu się wyżalić. Dopiero w Straszyceum, zyskał pierwsze w życiu przyjaciółki - Mari Gulbenkian oraz Carlottę Root. 'Znajomi' Chłopak zaznajomił się z Evangeline G.A Shepard oraz Kizuato "Val" Machigai. 'Wrogowie' Nikolai za nic w świecie, nie jest w stanie dogadać się z Willow Martagon. Kość niezgody stanowi to, że chłopak nosi płaszcze, stworzone z najprawdziwszego futra co Willow bardzo nie odpowiada, z kolei Nikolai ma za złe dziewczynie fakt, że nawet nie daje mu porządnie się z tego wytłumaczyć, tylko od razu przezywa go "mordercą zwierząt". 'Miłość' Chłopak obecnie jest w związku z Sunitą. 'Zwierzak' Nikolai nie posiada zwierząt, po prostu uważa że nie byłby w stanie się jakimkolwiek zająć oraz otoczyć opieką. Historie relacji Z Mari Gulbenkian Mari i Nikolai poznali się pewnego słonecznego dnia na stołówce. Dziewczyna była w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze i sobie smacznie zajadała, aż w końcu zauważyła gdzieś w kącie wielkiego pomieszczenia Niko, który tylko grzebał widelcem po swoim talerzu. Poruszona tym, że chłopak nie chce jeść zabrała swoją tackę i dosiadła się do niego. Yeti zaskoczony podniósł głowę i zobaczył ciepło uśmiechającą się Mari, która uprzejmie zapytała, czy może się dosiąść. Ten nieco niepewnie pokiwał głową. Tak w końcu ta dwójka siedziała przy jednym stoliku w chwilowej ciszy. Nagle nieoczekiwanie Mari przypadkiem… Zrzuciła swój talerz. Jakieś małe stworzonko zaczęło chodzić po stoliku, przez co biedna psinka się wystraszyła. Widząc reakcję swojej nowej towarzyszki szczerze i wesoło się zaśmiał. Dziewczynie z niezadowolenia opadły uszka i powiedziała smutnym głosem, że nie skończyła jeść i że jest głodna. Chłopakowi zrobiło się przykro z powodu nowej znajomej i w celu poprawienia jej nastroju zaczął ją zagadywać. W końcu znaleźli kilka wspólnych tematów do rozmowy, szybko się zaprzyjaźnili i aktualnie Niko i Mari często są razem widywani. Zainteresowania 'Brzuchomóstwo' To dosyć stare hobby nastolatka (starsze nawet od opery). Kiedy Nikolai miał około siedem normalskich lat, jego ojciec zabrał syna do wesołego miasteczka. Po dniu wypełnionym karuzelami, watą cukrową czy mini grami sprawnościowymi, udali się na organizowany w mieście konkurs talentów, i właśnie tam, Nikolai po raz pierwszy zetknął się z brzuchomówstwem. Zainteresował się tym wielce, wielokrotnie wypytywał rodzinę, ale nikt nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na jego pytania. W kocu, zaczął sam uczyć się tej sztuki. Co prawda, z początku szło mu opornie, przecież nikt nie rodzi się od razu umiejąc biegać, ale z czasem, zaczął wykazywać zdolności. 'Opera i śpiew operowy' Chłopak jest zdolnym śpiewakiem operowym. Odznacza się mocnym, głębokim głosem, a przy tym bardzo donośnym. Jeszcze mieszkając w Rosji, zdobywał osiągnięcia w przeróżnych projektach, niestety, był wyśmiewany przez rówieśników. Szczególnie przez chłopców którzy przezywali Nikolaia a to "Balerina" a to "diva" te docinki bardzo dotykały chłopaka, gdyby nie pomoc najbliższych pewnie skończyłby z operą, a tak nadal ćwiczy. Zdolności *'Stałocieplność' - Nikolai praktycznie cały czas odczuwa tą samą temperaturę, a jest to dobre dziesięć stopnii poniżej zera. Nic więc dziwnego że tak często szczęka zębami. *'Siła' - Chlopak może nie wyglada na strongmena, aczkolwiek odznacza się siłą której spokojnie wielu sportowców mogliby mu pozazdrościć. *'Zwiększona orientacja w terenie' - Chlopak bez problemu zapamiętuje typografię okolicy oraz ułożenie choćby najmniej istotnych elementów. Dzięki temu, szybko odnajduje się w nawet dotąd nieznanym sobie terenie. *'Kriokineza' - Jako potomek Yeti, Nikolai potrafi zapanować nad lodem a także go wytwarzać. Często używa tej zdolności by ułatwiać sobie życie, czy też zwyczajnie popisać się przed innymi. Zdarza się także ze używa tej zdolności kompletnie nie panując nad tym jak oraz kiedy - to dlatego ubiera rękawiczki. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym jgo rozpoznać? *Mówi z silnym, rosyjskim akcentem. *Nosi futrzane płaszcze, często ozdobione wzorami nawiazującymi do folkloru Rosyjskiego. *Mimo tego że czuje tylko chłód, a i wokół niego roztacza się chlodne powietrze, ma rumieńce na twarzy. *Kiedy chłopak się wysławia, z jego ust wydostaje się lekka para. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Brak. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: - Niko, Nikilai Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' - "Podejdź do tego na chłodno" '''Najbardziej lubi: - Widok nocnego nieboskłonu zimą, futrzane płaszcze oraz nocne spacery. ...a najmniej: - Szydzenie z jego pasji, zwaszcza z brzuchomówstwa. Zwierzak: ''' - Nikolai nie posiada zwierząt. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: - Ciepłego płaszcza i rękawiczek, by nie zamrożić wsztkiego wokół siebie. Ulubiony kolor: ' - Wszelkie chlodne odcienie, od niebieskiego aż po szary. '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' - Rodzina Nikolaia, zamieszkuje głównie budynki wykonane z lodu, tuż u podnóża gór. Cały jego pokój utrzymany jest w jasnych barwach, przeważa kolor biały. Jedynym, silnie kontrastującym z otoczeniem pomieszczenia elementem jest ogromny, granatowy dywan rozwinięty na podłodze. 'Ciekawostka: ' - Jego rodzice, dom dzielą z rodzicami matki chłopaka. Ciekawostki *Nikolai cierpi na Fagofobię. Jest to w większości wyjaśnienie, czemu to taki niejadek. *Jest osobą chorowitą, ma bardzo słabe serce przez co musi na siebie niezwykle uważać, i unikać aktywności fizycznej. Chłopak jest zwolniony z wychowania fizycznego. *Imię zawdzięcza postaci z gry "Subway Surfers" zaś przyjęte przez rodziców nazwisko Liściowi. *Jego peleryna oraz koszula w Basicu są inspirowane kreacją pt. "Matriochka Princess" z gry "Eldarya". *Kiedy znajduje się w klopotliwej sytuacji, lub wpada w problemy udaje że nie rozumie języka angielskiego. *Tak naprawdę, powinien nosić na nazwisko Romanovov, po ojcu aczkolwiek z racji tego że matka zachowała panieńskie, ma nazwisko po kobiecie. *Urodziny obchodzi 20 Grudnia. Biografia skrócona Chociaż rodzina Nikolaia pochodzi w większej części z mroźnej Syberii, on sam na świat przybył w Skt. Petersburgu, w okresie świątecznej gorączki zakupów. W tym mieście spędził cztery lata swojego życia, po czym wraz z rodzicami powrócił na Syberię. Rodzice chłopaka, od zawsze byli bardzo zajętymi osobami i rzadko kiedy mieli czas by opiekować się jedynym dzieckiem, toteż najęli opiekunkę. Kobieta nie stroniła od alkoholu, i bardzo często zapraszała do domu swoich kolegów, z którymi urządzała "przyjęcia" na oczach wówczas około sześcioletniego Nikolaia. Chłopiec, bardzo często był poniżany zdarzało się że wręcz bity przez opiekunkę. Nie da się ukryć, że te wydarzenia bardzo wpynęły na jego psychikę. Na szczęście, lecz odrobinę za późno by nie pozostawić po sobie śladu - wszystkie złe uczynki opiekunki wyszły na jaw, a rodzice chłopca postanowili że będą synowi poświęcać więcej uwagi, by jakoś spróbować odbudować z nim więź i faktycznie, poświęcali mu znaczanie więcej uwagi niż dotą. Zabierali na wycieczki, do wesołego miasteczka czy opery, gdzie odkrył swoje największe zainteresowania. Niestety, życie znowu dość okrutnie go potraktowało. Szkolni znajomi Nikolaia, odkąd tylko swoimi sposobami które po dni dzisiejsze pozostały tajemnicą, odkryli czym zajmuje się Yeti, po prostu nie dawali mu żyć. Ciągłe zaczepki, wyzwyiska czy nawet pogróżki były wtedy dla chłopaka chlebem powszednim. To już ostatecznie załamało nastolatka. Gdyby nie dziadkowie, którzy w tamtym okresie otoczyli go szczególną troską, ta historia na pewno miałaby inne, tragiczne zakończenie. Jako iż wchodził wtedy w okres licealny, postanowił ukończyć obecny rok nauki, ale w następnym już by skutecznie odciąć się od przylrych wspomnień, skorzystał z wymiany między narodowej w Straszyceum Monster High. Miejsce pochodzenia '''thumb|left|180pxRosja – państwo rozciągające się od wschodniej Europy poprzez północną część Azji po Ocean Spokojny. Federacja Rosyjska jest największym państwem na świecie pod względem powierzchni oraz szóstym największym w historii świata. Pod względem liczby ludności zajmuje 9. miejsce. Rosja należy do największych gospodarek świata, pod względem PKB zajmuje 6. miejsce na świecie. Państwo rosyjskie dysponuje największymi na świecie zasobami naturalnymi i źródłami energii. Rosja jest członkiem wielu międzynarodowych organizacji, m.in. jednym z pięciu stałych członków Rady Bezpieczeństwa ONZ, G20, Euroazjatyckiej Unii Gospodarczej, Wspólnoty Niepodległych Państw, Szanghajskiej Organizacji Współpracy i odgrywa znaczącą rolę w polityce światowej. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|412px Yeti '- Mityczni przedstawiciele niezidentyfikowanego gatunku (gatunków) zwierzęcia lub człowieka, występującego jakoby w odludnych, wysokogórskich rejonach Himalajów (Indie, Nepal, Tybet, Bhutan, Północne Chiny) oraz Syberii. Jest to obiekt badań kryptozoologii. Tybetańczycy tę rzekomą, tajemniczą, budzącą strach istotę nazywają kanguli, Nepalczycy natomiast Yeti. Wiara w istnienie yeti jest dość powszechna wśród tubylców. Tajemnicze istoty były również kilkunastokrotnie obserwowane przez zachodnich podróżników himalaistów, znacznie częściej jednak zauważano przypisywane im odciski stóp na powierzchni śniegu (pierwsze wzmianki w zachodniej literaturze z XIX wieku). Zoologowie po raz pierwszy dowiedzieli się o przypuszczalnym występowaniu takiego stworzenia w 1832 roku. Anglik B.H. Hodgson pisał wtedy, że jego miejscowi tragarze uciekli wysoko w górach przed dużą, przypominającą małpę istotą. On sam jednak jej nie widział. Na podstawie opisów tubylców, analizy odkrytych śladów oraz relacji z domniemanych obserwacji, yeti można scharakteryzować jako dużą, dwunożną istotę, o postawie wyprostowanej, silnie owłosioną lub raczej pokrytą ciemnym, rzadziej rudym albo srebrzystym futrem, zbliżoną wyglądem do niedźwiedzia, wielkiej małpy człekokształtnej czy wręcz istoty ludzkiej. Niekiedy mowa jest o zbliżonej do ludzkiej budowie twarzy i łap (dłoni), itp. Według innych relacji są to istoty podobne do wielkich małp.Przeważająca liczba kryptozoologów zaprzecza jednak istnieniu yeti, uważając je za istoty legendarne. Przemawia za tym brak przekonujących, bezpośrednich dowodów na ich istnienie, np. w postaci fotografii, zwłok czy wreszcie schwytania żywego osobnika tego gatunku. Galeria Portret Nikolaia na szybko.jpg|Szkic buzi Nikolaia na szybko Ginni Niko i Simone chibi.jpg Nikolai ID new.jpg Nikolai ID.jpg Nikolai IDnr.jpg Stroje Florence i Nikolai BMC.jpg|Bloody Maid Cafe z Florence (czyli jak zepsuć sobie nowe kredki kupione około gkdzinę przed rysowaniem) Tempie, Xena i Niko TWAN szkice.jpg|Szkic w serii "Tea with a Nightmare" 9niekolorowy bo leń) Od innych Nikolai Skullette.png|Skullette od Liścia Nikkkmoodmoard.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany od Licia Meta timeline *'Styczeń 2018 - Rochi wpada na pomysł postaci, nadaje jej imię Nikolai. *'Nadal styczeń 2018' - Postać zyskuje nazwisko, wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Nikolai Nikiforov. *'To wciąż styczeń 2018' - Pojawiają się art oraz bio postaci, Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Nikolaiem a także tekst. *Już nie styczeń'24.02.18' - Postać zostaje opublikowana. Kategoria:Yeti Kategoria:Rosja Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija